Chara / History
Early life For reasons they never disclosed even to their closest friend Asriel, Chara despised humanity, despite being human themself. They climbed a mountain for an "unhappy reason", and once coming across the cave that led to the Underground, they tripped on a root and tumbled into the hole where the monsters lived their lives after the war against humans. A young Boss Monster by the name of Asriel Dreemurr befriended Chara, and his mother and father Toriel and Asgore took Chara in and raised them as a second child and beloved sibling to Asriel. They grow fond of each other. A notable event during Chara's stay with the Dreemurrs was when they attempted to bake a pie with Asriel for their adoptive father, King Asgore. As children are known to do, they mixed up "buttercups" and "cups of butter" and accidentally poisoned Asgore. Asriel says that he should just have "laughed off" the incident like his best friend Chara did, although it could have been for another reason. For a certain plan, Chara later decided to take their own life by poisoning themself through consuming buttercups like the ones they had accidentally hurt their father with. Their plan was to give Asriel their SOUL, thereby allowing him to pass through the Barrier that trapped monsters underground and take six human SOULs from the surface. These could then be used to destroy the Barrier and free his people. Upon reaching the village where Chara had grown up, the humans attacked Asriel on the assumption that he killed Chara. Upon seeing that the humans were hurting Asriel Chara begs him to fight back and stop them but Asriel refuses, dooming the both of them. He returned to the Underground to die before his parents, in the Royal Garden. Greatly angered, Asgore decides to wage war against the humans. Asriel's remains and memories were placed into one of the golden flowers that grew around his dead body by Alphys' experiments. The flower was imbued with DETERMINATION, which caused Asriel to be reborn as Flowey. Chara's essence and consciousness seemed to have been resurrected as a spirit in Frisk's. During Undertale Pacifist Route In the True Lab, VHS recordings of Chara interacting with her family can be viewed. Most of these recordings are interactions between Asriel and Chara, and prove that Chara had a "plan". In one of the tapes, Asriel tells Chara to "open their eyes and wake up, they don't like this plan anymore". This quote from Asriel is speculated to be a sentence he said to his dying brother/sister since the same video also contains a quote visible on the game over screen. Towards the end of the fight against Asriel, when the protagonist calls the name "someone else", a flashback of Chara and Asriel occurs. This flashback shows Chara falling in the Underground, Asriel discovering Chara, and the royal family spending time with Chara. After the fight, Asriel finally recognizes the protagonist as Frisk. During the epilogue, Frisk can return to the room containing the coffins of the other humans. This reveals that all the coffins are empty, and that there are mummy strips at the bottom of Chara's coffin. Neutral Route When the player gets a Game Over, Asgore's voice can be heard, telling Chara to "stay determined". The messages that the player sees on the Game Over screen are identical to the messages Asgore was telling Chara when he was on his deathbed. The protagonist can also hear Chara's name in his dreams. If the protagonist sleeps in Toriel's house at a certain point, Asgore's voice is heard imploring ", I beg you... Wake up! You represent the future of humans and monsters." When the protagonist falls into the rubbish dump, Asriel's voice speaking to Chara can also be heard. Genocide Route See: Chara Category:Histories